Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle-use resin cover.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-137567 describes an invention relating to an attachment structure of a cap for a resin cover. In the attachment structure of the cap for the resin cover, a resin cover main body disposed on the vehicle side is provided with a recessed portion for mounting a cap member similarly made of resin, and an anchor hole is formed to a bottom wall of the recessed portion. An anchored portion of the cap member is thereby anchored at the anchor hole of the cover main body, enabling the cap member to be fixed to the recessed portion when attaching the cap member.
A groove portion for removing the cap member is formed to a peripheral edge of the recessed portion. This enables the anchored portion of the cap member to be detached from the anchor hole of the cover main body when removing the cap member, by inserting a tool into the groove portion for removing the cap member of the cover main body, and employing the tool as a lever. The related art described in JP-A No. 2008-137567 thereby enables workability when attaching and removing the cap member to be secured.
However, in the related art described in JP-A No. 2008-137567, there is no marker on the cap member to indicate the attachment direction. Thus the position of the anchored portion of the cap member and the position of the anchor hole of the cover main body need to be visually checked before attaching the cap member, thus the working time becomes longer. Moreover, if the checking of the position of the anchored portion of the cap member and the position of the anchor hole of the cover main body was neglected, it is conceivable that the anchored portion of the cap member could be damaged due to incorrect assembly.